Pardonne moi
by Kristana
Summary: Introspection de Draco après un terrible acte. HP/DM Rating : T


Couple : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

Disclaimer : aucun nom n'apparaît, mais pour faire ça bien : tout appartient à JKR Rowling

Rating : T (mention de mort)

________________

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un moment que je n'étais plus présente sur , et pour cause, je n'avais malheureusment ni le temps, ni la motivation d'écrire...

J'ai retrouvé dans mon ordi cet OS que j'avais écris il y a longtemps et j'ai eu envie de le poster. Il n'est guère long, certainement moins intéressant que la majorité des fics postées ici, mais j'y tiens.

Pour l'idée : Draco parle dans sa tête, ou devant une tombe, ou dans une prière, ou là où vous le voyez...

oOoOo

**Pardonne-moi**

Pardonne-moi…

Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été là quand la vie quittait tes yeux si clairs, de n'avoir pas osé affronter ton regard. Mais comprends-moi, si je t'avais regardé, je n'aurais pu m'en remettre et j'aurais sombré avec toi. Je suis lâche, tu dois le savoir. Je suis lâche au point de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner dans tes dernières heures. Pourtant je ne m'en veux pas, je ne m'en veux jamais. Je suis trop borné pour me voir tel que je suis et reconnaître mes torts. Je suis bien trop orgueilleux pour m'avouer que ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge, une mascarade dont les rouages sont si bien huilés que je ne peux que persévérer dans l'erreur.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pu soutenir ton regard.

J'y aurai vu la vérité, je me serai vu dans toute mon immonde splendeur. Et ça, je ne peux le concevoir. Je ne peux envisager que toute ma vie soit remise en cause par toi. Je ne peux imaginer que tout ce que je prenais pour les piliers de ma vie ne soit en fait fondé sur du sable. Le Néant, c'est ce sur quoi mon existence est basée. Je le sais, mais je ne peux me l'avouer.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me plonger dans tes yeux.

Je m'y serais noyé. J'aurais plongé pour ne plus jamais retrouver le chemin vers la surface. Je serai mort en toi.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés quand tu rendais ton dernier souffle. Mais te savoir mort à mes côtés me donne la nausée. Je ne peux imaginer entendre tes derniers battements résonner à mes oreilles, et encore moins t'écouter haleter, agoniser… Ton souffle… celui que j'aurai aimé avoir contre ma bouche, celui que j'aurai aimé entendre à mon oreille… Mais c'est ton dernier que j'ai failli entendre. Alors je me suis enfui.

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé seul, gire dans ton sang. Mais chaque goutte vermeille qui se serait échappée de ton corps m'aurait répugné. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es mort, que tu t'es laissé prendre si jeune par la Faucheuse, que tu n'as su lui résister plus longtemps. Je suis presque déçu… Un faible espoir me murmurait à l'oreille que tu aurais assisté à mes funérailles, mais à présent c'est moi qui aurait le sinistre honneur de déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis de côté nos moments, de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi et d'avoir fui ton regard vide. Je n'arrive pas à oublier tes douces lèvres qui articulaient des mots sans signification. Et j'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal car ces mots m'étaient destinés et je n'ai pas su en saisir le sens, alors que de sang, ta bouche se remplissait.

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. Je me suis enfermé dans mon monde, ce monde où ton sourire est roi, où ton rire me fait vibrer, où toutes ces choses qui font ce que tu es, existent encore. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve et la dure réalité a repris le dessus, avec ta dépouille ensanglantée, ton visage figé dans une expression de terreur, dans un cri silencieux qui pourtant résonne inlassablement dans ma tête. Je me hais, je me déteste car je n'arrive pas à te bannir de mes pensées. Tu es toujours là… Mon cœur bat encore dans ma poitrine, mais les battements s'estompent, car je meure chaque seconde, chaque minute un peu plus de ton absence. Je ne suis plus rien. Je vis dans un univers qui porte ton nom, on plus rien n'a de sens sauf toi. Je sais, c'est idiot, pourtant c'est la vérité.

Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été celui que j'aurais du être. Je ne t'ai pas donné tout ce que tu méritais, alors que tu me comblais de toute ta tendresse. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de l'amour que tu me portais. Je n'ai jamais su te montrer combien tu comptais pour moi, combien ma vie sans toi serait impossible. Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour chercher en moi les si rares sentiments que je pouvais éprouver. Malgré tout, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Mais je ne te l'ai jamais avoué. J'ai toujours pris sans donner en retour. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu supporter cela. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mort pour que je prenne conscience de toutes mes fautes ? Pourquoi ?

Pardonne-moi d'avoir été celui qui t'a tué. J'ai préféré sauver ma pauvre carcasse plutôt que d'affronter l'ennemi. Je n'ai pas su faire face à mes peurs et te voilà parti. On m'a ordonné de te tuer, sous peine de me réserver un sort bien plus cruel que la mort. J'aurai du refuser. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te l'ai dit, je suis bien trop lâche.

Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas dénié te suivre. Peut-être aurai-je du, je ne serais pas là à me lamenter sur mon sort, à prendre chaque jour conscience du vide autour de moi. Je n'entends plus rien car c'est ta voix qui me guidait, je ne vois plus rien, car c'était à travers tes yeux que je marchais, je ne sens plus rien car c'est toi qui me maintenais en vie.

Pardonne-moi...

____________

Ah je vous avais prévenu, ce n'était pas long du tout !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue en tous cas !

_Kristana. _


End file.
